


Just The Two Of Us

by V0IDDE4N



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sebastian, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of incest, Mild Smut, NSFW, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soft bonus at the end, Somehow Manipulation I guess, Top Jace Wayland, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0IDDE4N/pseuds/V0IDDE4N
Summary: a touch starved jace and a very eager sebastian with an intriguing offer
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 8





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by cassandra jean's drawing of sebastian and jace in bed  
> if you haven't seen it yet check her twitter account @CassandraJP
> 
> please tell me if there are any mistakes, english is not my first language
> 
> i also want to mention that in this story they're both oa, thank you ver much

Jace was pacing the room. It had been too long since he last saw her. His girlfriend, Clary. Was she okay? Was she safe? He had a few moments where he could think about her clearly, where Sebastian wasn’t messing with his mind. Their bond was strong but Jace realised that when Sebastian wasn’t concentrating on controlling him, he felt a little more free. It seemed to him that lately Sebastian let him completely loose. 

The Hunter was walking nervously around in the kitchen until Sebastian came out of his room. He glanced at Jace and rolled his eyes, letting out a soft sigh in disbelief.

“Really? You are thinking of her? Again?”

“Name a time where she is not on my mind.”

He rolled his eyes again. Sebastian was watching Jace as he continued walking through the kitchen. His uncertainty showed in every step and the boy noticed that something was different from the other times. Jace would usually walk around without a direction and then stare at something that reminded him of her for a while and recall some of their memories but today he seemed especially restless.

Sebastian felt it tugging on his own body. Longing. Not for a moment with Clary, not for a simple kiss. Jace was longing for her body and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He knew that if he decided to help himself Sebastian would feel it as well and mock him. But not doing anything about it left him restless.

“Ahh..”

His lips curled up into a smile and he moved towards Jace. The Hunter looked up and straightened his back. Sebastian stood right in front of him.

“You’re missing her body. I can’t blame you for that. She’s got some pretty curves and–”

“She’s your sister Sebastian.”

“As if that ever mattered to me.”

Jace tried stepping away from Sebastian now but he only felt the kitchen counter pressing against his lower back.

“Why can’t you just let her go? I’m here. I can give you everything you want, everything you need, Jonathan.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Jace.”

Sebastian corrected himself.

“I can give you everything you need so let her go already. What did she have to offer anyways? She’s a stupid girl. Naive and reckless.”

“She’s the one I love.”

Jace hissed and pushed Sebastian away from him.

“Even if I didn’t. You can’t give me everything I need.”

Sebastian was more than displeased with Jace’s behaviour. He grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the counter again.

“What is it that I cannot give you, Herondale? What is it that you need so desperately that you’re walking around like an idiot thinking about her?”

Jace turned his head to the side and kept his jaw tight. He didn’t owe Sebastian an explanation. He was pretty sure that he already knew. He was mocking him. Again.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh I do understand. I don’t need to love someone to know how good it feels to be touched. I know what you need Jace Herondale and I can give it to you.”

He let out a rusty laugh and grabbed Jace’s chin with force, turning his face to look into his eyes again.

“You’re so starved for physical touch, it’s pathetic.”

Jace knew better than to struggle against his grip but that didn’t stop him from glaring at him. Sebastian seemed amused by his reactions. His hand cupped his cheek now, his thumb brushing over Jace’s lips. They were dry, torn. Jace fought against the urge to close his eyes. He forced himself to keep them open, to look at who’s touching him. 

‘You don’t want this,’ he tried to convince himself. ‘You don’t want him.’

It was pointless. Sebastian could feel what Jace felt. He had to stop this. With one push Jace freed himself from his grip and scoffed. He left the kitchen and Sebastian behind and returned to his room, slamming the door like a sulking kid. He was glad to have his own bathroom, a cold shower was exactly what he needed now. To get rid of his thoughts and the lingering feeling Sebastian’s fingers had left on his skin.

Sebastian stayed in the kitchen. He went on about his day as he usually would. But he could feel the slight shift in Jace’s feelings and he knew it wouldn’t take long until he came begging for him. He had no other choice. It was just them after all. Clary was out of the question. If Jace wanted to be touched he had to come to Sebastian. And he would.

In the night Jace was restless as well. He was dreaming of Clary. They were back at the Institute, she was lying on top of him, her body perfectly fitted to his own. She kissed him and he closed his eyes. Clary reached out her hand to touch his cheek, to trace her fingers along his lips, making a shiver run down his spine. Jace opened his eyes and almost screamed. The picture had changed. It wasn’t Clary on top of him anymore, it was Sebastian. He was staring down at him with a vicious smile.

“Peekaboo.”

Jace rose immediately, forcing himself to wake up. He stared at the darkness and breathed heavily. The Hunter gulped. He wanted to go back to sleep when he noticed something else. A wave of shame hit him as he pulled the blanket from his legs.

‘Because of Clary,’ he tried convincing himself. ‘Because of her.’

The next morning Jace and Sebastian met in the kitchen again. The Hunter had just finished eating breakfast and wanted to leave when Sebastian cleared his throat.

“You had an interesting night, didn’t you?”

“So?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. He was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

“My offer still stands.”

“Are you seriously suggesting that we..”

He couldn’t say it. Sebastian lifted his head and examined Jace.

“I offered you everything you need, Herondale. If that’s what you need, then.. Yes.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“No but I could. You don’t really have a lot of options here, Jace. Besides, Clary and I are not so different. It’s the same blood that runs through my veins. Well, I am a bit taller but if it makes you feel better I could dye my hair red for you.”

Sebastian chuckled when he noticed Jace’s glare. The Hunter stormed out of the kitchen and returned to his room once again. They had no plans for the day so he might as well sit there and read. He just had to occupy himself somehow. The dream he had was more than disturbing but he wouldn’t give in to Sebastian. He didn’t need him. It mattered who was touching him. And he wanted Clary, only Clary.

The next few nights were horrible for Jace. His nightmare repeated itself over and over again but each time Clary turned into Sebastian a little bit earlier. One night, nothing was left of her. It was Sebastian that came into his room at night. It was Sebastian that pushed him into the mattress to climb on top of him. It was Sebastian’s lips on his own, it was his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. And it was Sebastian’s name he moaned right before waking up.

It was the middle of the night when Jace walked down the stairs to get himself a glass of water. Sebastian was up as well. Of course he was. He had heard Jace moan his name over and over again. He was more than amused. Sebastian had always known that Jace wasn't inherently straight. Although he himself had probably forgotten about it.

“Make it stop.”

Jace whispered without looking up at Sebastian. He had his fists clenched. He knew that he couldn’t fight Sebastian but he would try if necessary. It couldn’t go on like this.

“Make what stop?”

“Those dreams. Make them stop.”

“I’m not doing anything. It’s your own imagination. I told you, Jace. You’re so touch starved… Helping yourself won’t actually solve your problem.”

“Then let me see Clary. I miss her.”

Sebastian glared at Jace. 

“I should bring you my sister so you can fuck her?”

“No that’s not–”

“You still don’t know, do you? You don’t miss Clary. You don’t miss holding her hand, you don’t miss being close to her. You’re horny Jace Herondale. Nothing more, nothing less. It has nothing to do with Clary. And you should know that because I’ve heard my name leave your lips these past nights. You can’t pretend that the idea of being touched by someone other than Clary intrigues you. You can’t deny that you see my face in your dreams, that you feel my fingers on your skin. I’m giving you a last chance Herondale, try it out and see how your problems will cease to exist. We are the only ones here now and we will be for a long time. We should get along with each other, no? That includes helping each other out.”

He smirked at Jace and winked.

Jace gulped. He knew that Sebastian was right but he didn’t want it to be the truth. He didn’t want to be touched by Sebastian, he didn’t want to betray Clary like that.

“You should be grateful that I’m giving you a choice.”

“You’re very eager to sleep with me.”

“Please, I can take whoever I want. I’m a free man, you’re the one stuck with a redheaded dumbass. You should really move on, Jace.”

There was silence between them now. Jace was breathing calmly. He thought about the offer and he hated himself for it. Would the dreams end? Would it be worth it? If it happened only once – no he would be cheating nonetheless. He couldn’t do that to Clary. On the other hand, how could he know that he’ll ever see her again? Sebastian would make sure that they are as far away from each other as possible. His body was getting restless. It longed for Sebastian’s touch. It wanted Jace to finally give up and let go. Why was it so easy to give in? Shouldn’t he hate the idea with every fiber of his body? He was still holding himself back, he was still fighting against the urge to take his offer and sleep with Sebastian. 

But he was desperate and Sebastian knew that. He had all the time in the world. He could wait for Jace, it didn’t matter to him. But he was sure that sooner or later the Hunter would seek him out.

“So you would.. how far would you.. go?”

Jace looked into Sebastian’s eyes, his voice stern but wavering at the same time.

“As far as you need me to.”

“And you would.. give me whatever I need?”

“That’s the offer.”

“So I’m in control.”

“Jace, please, if you’re considering my offer you have totally lost control already.”

“Don’t joke around and just answer me, Sebastian. If I let you.. If I take your offer, you would do only what I want you to do?”

Sebastian hesitated. He didn’t think that far ahead. He should have considered that Jace would try to make his own suggestions. He didn’t know how to feel about that. The Hunter was giving in, which was pretty much what he wanted but it seemed he was still not ready to let go completely. Would he be able to change his mind with whatever Jace wanted? Would Sebastian still be able to make him beg for more? The offer turned into a challenge and with an eager smirk, Sebastian accepted.

“As you wish.”

Jace let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Okay.”

He said and left the kitchen. Sebastian was slightly confused but as soon as he heard the shower turning on he realised that Jace was getting ready. Maybe he should take a shower as well. It would be a long night.

As soon as Jace had settled on his bed wearing nothing but a wide shirt and his underwear he started to regret what he was about to do. He could still end this. He didn’t have to take Sebastian’s offer. He could maybe even find a way to see Clary without Sebastian knowing. 

“Thinking about her again?”

Sebastian stood in the door, leaning against the frame.

“How do you now?”

“I guessed. You have to let her go someday, you know.”

“Not yet.”

Jace replied and pulled the blanket over himself, covering his body up to his waist.

“I’m not sure if I still want this.”

“How unexpected.”

Sebastian scoffed and closed the door. He sat down at the edge of the bed and stayed there. Jace didn’t know what to make of this behaviour.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll stay here. Until the morning. And I’ll stay here tomorrow night again. And the night after that and the night after that.”

“Why?”

He turned towards Jace with a smile. His face shone brightly with the moonlight falling on his skin. Was he beautiful? No, he couldn’t be. 

“Because at least once in the next few days will you wake up from your dream with my name on your lips and your arms will reach out for me automatically. You can fight me, Jace but you can’t fight yourself.”

Jace knew that Sebastian was right but that would also mean that he would lose all control. Right now his mind was clear, he knew what he wanted and he still had enough strength to push Sebastian away and fight him. His body relaxed and Sebstian moved closer.

“You have to tell me what you want.”

He whispered, his hands cupping Jace’s cheek, stroking his skin carefully.

“Stop touching me.”

Sebastian raised his brow at Jace but obeyed. After all he had told Jace he could be in control. He didn’t say for how long but he could see about that later.

Jace grabbed Sebastian’s wrists and guided his hands down his body. He let go of one when reaching his chest while dragging the other down to his waist and thigh.

“Ah”

Sebastian bit down on his lip.

“You’re impatient.”

“If I have to do it I don’t want to waste any time.”

Sebastian’s hand was roaming over his chest, feeling his muscles and tracing along his ribs.

“You don’t have to do this. You want it.”

Jace’s head turned to the side when Sebastian’s fingers danced over his thigh. He touched him lightly, teasingly. The Hunter’s breath hitched when he moved towards his crotch. Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed seeing the effect his touch had on Jace. But he wanted him to know as well. Sebastian’s hand moved away from his chest and closer to his neck. He grabbed him and turned his chin to the front again, making Jace look at him.

“Don’t turn away. I want you to know that it’s me touching you. I want you to know that it’s all me.” 

Jace didn’t complain. He wanted to open his mouth but he knew that no words would come out. Only the whiny sounds that Sebastian drew out of him with the touch of his fingers. So his lips stayed sealed and the room was filled with silence.

Sebastian sat on top of the blanket. He assumed that he was sitting on Jace’s lap but he couldn’t really tell. His hand was working its way towards Jace’s member and the closer it got the harder it was for Jace to keep his mouth shut.

“Come on now, don’t be ridiculous. Let me hear you.”

Jace glared at Sebastian, his mouth shut. His member was twitching in Sebastian’s hand. He bucked his hips up to match his movements. For a moment he lost himself in his touch and closed his eyes. He was harshly reminded by whose touch it was when Sebastian’s palm hit his cheek. He grabbed Jace’s chin again.

“Eyes on me, Herondale.” 

The Hunter hissed but kept his eyes open now. It was tough to control that but as soon as he lost himself Sebastian slapped his face again. Sometimes during the night Jace closed his eyes on purpose just to feel the stinging pain in his cheek. He couldn’t explain why but it aroused him.

Sebastian’s hands could be as gentle as cruel. His fingers were wrapped around his member, jerking him off in a teasing way. He moved slowly, let Jace buck his hips up if he wanted more instead of moving faster himself. He would wait until Jace begged. He knew it must be soon.

He was expecting him to break when he suddenly felt something wet on his thumb. Sebastian looked up at Jace and stared. He had been pressing his thumb to his chin, to make sure that Jace was facing him but the Hunter had now leaned down and licked over his thumb, he even began taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Jace noticed Sebastian staring and stopped immediately. He wanted to apologise when Sebastian forced two fingers between his lips. Jace whined, the sound was vibrating against his skin, making Sebastian hold his breath. What was that feeling? He gulped and lowered his gaze. 

‘Nothing,’ he reminded himself. ‘No feelings.’

“May I?”

Sebastian asked, not as a question but more as a subtle warning of what he was about to do. He tore the blanket off of Jace and settled between the Hunter’s leg, pushing them open with his knees. Jace was more flexible than he would have thought. He was arching his back a little, his hips still thrusting into Sebastian’s hand. His tongue was swirling around his fingers and he sucked eagerly on them. How did this happen? How did the Hunter lose himself so quickly? He had no answer to that. But his mouth opened on his own now, a soft moan leaving his lips.

“Sebastian”

He breathed, his lewd eyes staring down at him.

“More”

“As you wish.”

He withdrew his fingers from Jace’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue. It didn’t make a difference to the Hunter, he was sucking on Sebastian’s tongue as eagerly as he sucked on his fingers. Sebastian’s hand moved faster now, making Jace’s member twitch violently.

“More”

Jace moaned into the kiss and Sebastian obeyed again. He wrapped his legs around Jace’s waist and pushed himself closer. He kissed him wildly, played with his tongue. His free hand found its way into Jace’s hair and tugged at his golden strands.

“More more more”

Jace was insatiable. Sebastian could barely keep up with his requests. By now he didn’t even care about proving his point to Jace he just wanted to please him. He wanted to hear his name leave his lips, he wanted to see his marks on his skin. He wanted Jace to know who he belongs to.

“Sebastian”

He growled his name and grabbed him. Jace turned them around and pushed Sebastian into the mattress. He was tired of his teasing. He was impatient. Sebastian was still fully clothed. Did he think he would be done with a simple hand job?

“I said more.”

Jace’s eyes were filled with lust and for the first time Sebastian saw them darken. His nails were digging into Sebastian’s waist as he tried to get rid of his pants. He would not have dared to believe that there was a wild side to Jace. The Hunter didn’t hesitate and entered Sebastian as soon as his pants were off.

“I hope you’re prepared.”

He said. Sebastian gulped and gave him a small nod. He was, of course he was. He figured this might happen. But he still couldn’t believe how it was happening. Once Jace had let go of his doubts he became fully aware of his own strengths and desires. He knew now what he wanted, what he needed and he knew exactly how to get it.

Sebastian was trying to hold onto something as Jace was thrusting into him. He heard himself curse slightly which made Jace smile. The Hunter was groaning into his ear, his hands finding the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt and opening it with trembling fingers. He was too impatient but he wouldn’t let Sebastian help him. Only when the fabric slid from his shoulders did he ask Sebastian to toss it to the side.

“There’s a reason I keep my shirt on.”

Sebastian managed to hiss. He felt that Jace’s thrust became slower but he didn’t stop. And then after a few moments he felt the Hunter’s warm lips on his shoulder blades.

“I cannot imagine what that reason could be.”

He said fondly.

“You’re beautiful.”

Sebastian’s head jerked to the side and he tried glaring at Jace as best as he could.

“Don’t be a fool.”

He hissed angrily and turned around again.

“Just finish. I’m getting tired.”

Jace’s lips wandered over Sebastian’s back. He made sure to press a kiss to every scar. He knew where they came from. Valentine used to whip Sebastian as a child. His back was scarred, no rune, no spell could ever truly heal his skin again. But what Jace had said was the truth. His scars didn’t make him any less beautiful. He almost couldn’t believe what he was thinking.

Sebastian kept his eyes closed. He bit down on his lip, Jace’s words echoing in his head.

‘You’re beautiful.’

He didn’t mean it. He was lost in the moment, confusing lust with affection. He couldn’t mean it. He didn’t remember. He can’t.

Sebastian clutched the sheets when Jace came. The Hunter was leaving wet trails on his back, he was kissing his way up his neck where he stopped to mark Sebastian’s throat. And he let him. Sebastian took no shame in what they had done, he did not regret. Jace however would wake up in the morning and doubt his own sanity. He would despair.

But not yet.

“How come you never asked me to touch you?”

Jace mumbled when they were lying next to each other in Sebastian’s bed. They were avoiding Jace’s room until the next morning when they were hopefully motivated enough to change the bedsheets. They left a window open before leaving.

“That was not part of the deal. I offered to help you with your needs.”

“Your offer was to give me everything I want.”

“And you do not want me.”

Sebastian said coldly. They were facing each other but he turned away now.

“Just go to sleep Jace.”

The Hunter didn’t. He stared at Sebastian’s back. He reached out his hand and let his fingers trace the scars the whips had left on his skin. Sebastian was holding his breath. He didn’t know how to react.

“I did this before..”

He whispered and Sebastian sat up with a jerk.

“No you have not.”

Jace sat up as well. He stared at Sebastian, tried to read his face. There was something he hadn't seen before. Fear.

“It- it feels familiar.”

Jace stuttered and held his head. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“Stop thinking about it. Stop!”

He yelled at Jace who flinched at the sudden change in his voice. Then and without another word Sebastian got up and left the room. He settled down on the sofa, clinging to a thin blanket in hopes not to freeze. His eyes were fixed on the stairs.

“Don’t remember.”

He whispered to himself.

“Please don’t remember what you did.”

The next morning came quickly. There were no interruptions at night and Sebastian even managed to sleep a little. He was waiting in the kitchen for his tea when Jace walked in.

“You look terrible.”

Sebastian said but Jace didn’t react. He didn’t look up at all. Fear crawled up his skin again.

“Jace?”

“I had a dream. It felt so real..”

He lifted his head a little and now Sebastian could see that the Hunter’s eyes were red from crying.

“We are planning a war, aren’t we?”

Sebastian froze. He held the cup tightly in his hands but he didn’t answer.

“Because I can’t remember the last time we left this apartment. Or the last time we actually planned something. The last time you had visitors.”

“It has been quiet for a while.”

Jace wasn’t satisfied with that answer. Sebastian put the cup of tea down. He feared this conversation.

“In my dream,”

He began and Sebastian could hear the pain from his voice.

“It was so absurd. I had fallen for you. I had fallen in love with you and when Clary found out she tried to separate us even more than before. I knew that it must have been the bond between us but I was terrified. I was so scared to lose you that I..”

“You don’t have to tell me about it, Jace.”

“Why? Why would I kill her for you?”

The words teared at their hearts. Neither had an answer for that. Sebastian knew that whatever he could say would not satisfy Jace.

“Tell me it’s just a dream, Sebastian. Tell me that if I stepped outside I would be in Paris or Rome not Edom. Tell me they are all alive and fine. Tell me we are still planning a war.”

He stayed silent but slowly averted his gaze from Jace.

“Why couldn’t I remember? How long has it been? What did you do to me Sebastian?!”

He was yelling in rage. Sebastian could understand his anger but not everything Jace believed was the truth.

“Jace.”

“No, answer me! Why did you make me kill Clary? How could you do this to me?”

“I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

“I didn’t!”

Sebastian yelled back at him and pushed him against the counter.

“I offered you to go see her. I offered to bring her with us if she stayed on our side. But you didn’t want that. You said you didn’t want her anymore.”

Sebastian gulped. He couldn’t believe what he was saying right now.

“You’re an idiot Jace Herondale. An idiot with Stockholm syndrome. It’s not my fault that you fell for me. I never wanted your love! I never wanted anyone’s love! And I especially didn’t want you to kill Clary to protect me. You’re a fucking idiot. Do you even know that you almost died yourself? It took me weeks to nurse you back to life! I had to stare at your lifeless body and-”

He bit down on his lip to stop himself. Sebastian took a deep breath and stepped back.

“The bond is broken, Jace. They managed to do that before they lost the war. I took you with me because there is nothing out there for you. But if you prefer that over me, then you are free to leave.”

Jace stared at Sebastian in shock. He could hardly process that the dream he had was real. What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to feel? Everything contradicted itself. 

“Why did you do that? If the bond was broken, and the war lost, you could have killed me. Why did you take me with you? Why did you save me?”

Sebastian stayed silent. He tried to remember what it was like to drag Jace’s body out of the ashes. He burnt his wrist, shattered his knee in an unfortunate fall but he didn’t let go of him until they were safe.

“An eye for an eye. You saved me, I saved you. We’re even now.”

“I don’t believe that’s your reason. You wouldn’t have kept me here then. No, I must be of some sort of value to you. You’re planning to use me for another one of your evil plans.”

He snorted.

“You’re right, I keep you here out of pure egoism. You’re my little toy that I pick up when I’m bored and that I toss to the side when I find a better activity. And every once in a while I sneak into your dreams and make you lust for me so I can have fun with that, too.”

Jace’s eyes lit up with fury and he grabbed Sebastian by his collar.

“Stop lying to me! It’s only us left, isn’t it? We should try and get along then, right? Is that not what you told me? Then start by telling the truth, Sebastian.”

“The truth? The truth is you’re not the only idiot.”

He took Jace’s wrists and twisted them until he let go.

“If you’re lucky your trauma will catch up and bury all these memories deep inside your mind and tomorrow you will wake up and ask me when you can meet Clary again. So stop bothering me, Herondale.”

Sebastian snatched his cup of tea from the counter and returned to his room. It took a while until Jace followed. He had calmed down a little but he was still confused. The anger had vanished, it was replaced by pain. He knocked onto the door but Sebastian ignored him.

“If the bond is broken how could you always tell what I was thinking about or feel what I feel?”

“You’re an open book.”

Sebastian said while making his bed. He didn’t turn to look at Jace. He was afraid of what he’d feel.

“Come back to me.”

Jace said and Sebastian froze. His heart was racing in his chest now.

“You’re the only one left, please, please Jace, come back to me.”

He didn’t react. Jace had moved closer now. His shadow was towering above him.

“In my dream, you said those words to me. I was lying in my bed, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t feel anything. You said you are an idiot, too. Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Did you say it because you fell for me? Did you save me because you love me?”

“Your assumptions are ridiculous, Herondale. Don’t bother me anymore. Leave.”

Jace was breathing calmly. He contemplated a lot about what to do or say next.

“It makes sense to me now. Why I dreamed of your touch, why I didn’t mind it – no, why I was craving it. At first I thought I had gone insane. But If it is true that I loved you then–”

Sebastian turned around and pushed him back.

“If it’s true that you loved me how could you forget? How could you replace me with her?!”

His eyes widened and Sebastian turned around again. His body was trembling and he tried hard to contain himself.

“Why are you so.. emotional?”

“She tried to kill me. My sister. Her sword, I have no idea what it was but she came close enough. She got me. It left a pretty deep wound on my chest but it wasn’t fatal. The sword was glowing and the wound burning. I screamed, I thought I would die. And then you came. You saw me and–”

“Don’t. I know what I did.”

“I thought it would kill me. It was supposed to. But then the pain faded, the pain and.. the anger, the hatred and bitterness. It was all gone suddenly. And I looked at you and as if it were the first time I could really see you.”

Sebastian shook his head and scoffed.

“But you ran towards her. In that moment already you forgot what you had done. You tried to save her. Like a fool you dashed through the flames and like an even bigger fool I followed you.”

“You saved me.”

“Maybe. But it was too late, most of the people you loved were already dead or dying. The world was burning and about to be overrun by demons. I fled to the apartment and tended to your wounds. I hoped to save you so I wouldn’t have to be alone.”

Jace sighed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“So they’re really all dead.. we’re the only ones left.”

Sebastian gulped and sat down next to him.

“Yeah. We’re the only ones left in this world.”

“I hate you.”

Jace said.

“I know.”

Sebastian replied.

They stayed silent for a while. Jace turned to face Sebastian once. Only then did he notice that his usual dark eyes were green now. That’s when Jace realised, Sebatian was human now. Still a Nephilim probably – although he couldn’t be too sure about that – but the demon blood must be gone. That’s why he hadn’t left the apartment. He was no longer the ruler of two worlds, he had no demon blood, no mother from Edom that would want to claim him. He was as lost as Jace. With no plan, no direction and no future. He tried to figure out how he fell for Sebastian but quickly neglected that thought. It didn’t matter now. 

The important question was, could he fall for him again?

**Author's Note:**

> — soft bonus —
> 
> A few months later.
> 
> Sebastian sat on the sofa, a book in his hands. He was reading A Tale of Two Cities for at least the tenth time and still couldn’t understand what Jace liked so much about it. The Hunter had left the apartment early in the morning and Sebastian didn’t expect him to come back until late at night. He usually spent as much time as he could in his old world. He tried to find food and survivors although whenever Sebastian asked what he would do with them he gave no answer.
> 
> Today however Jace came back early. He dropped his backpack full of food and clothes in the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. His gaze was fixed on Sebastian.
> 
> “I’m back.” 
> 
> He said and got no reply. Jace rolled his eyes and moved closer. He snatched the book away from Sebastian and sat down on his lap.
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “This seat was free, wasn’t it?”
> 
> “This seat is my lap.”
> 
> “And it was free.”
> 
> Sebastian looked up at Jace and their eyes met.
> 
> “I said I’m back.”
> 
> “And I heard you.”
> 
> “You didn’t say anything back.”
> 
> “You’re annoying. I was reading.”
> 
> “You don’t even like the book. Why are you still trying to finish it?”
> 
> “Because you like it.”
> 
> A fond smile spread on Jace’s lips. He leaned in and pressed them against Sebastian’s. For a moment he didn’t react but then he cupped Jace’s cheek and deepened the kiss.
> 
> “I missed you.”
> 
> Jace whispered into the kiss.
> 
> “I missed you, too, idiot.”
> 
> Sebastian said and kissed Jace again. He was holding his waist with his free hand while Jace’s fingers were buried in his hair. It had grown a lot and thanks to their chaotic cutting skills Sebastian had a mullet now. Jace didn’t mind that. His hair had gotten longer as well. His curls almost touched his shoulders so he usually tied his hair back in a ponytail. Sebastian hated that. As soon as he got the chance he loosened the hairband and ran his fingers through Jace’s soft hair.
> 
> “You like that better?”
> 
> Jace asked and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s temple.
> 
> “I do.”
> 
> It was silent for a moment. Sebastian was admiring Jace’s hair and the Hunter was staring at his beautiful green eyes.
> 
> “Say you love me.”
> 
> He demanded, his voice nothing more than a whisper.
> 
> “I love you.”
> 
> Sebastian said with no hesitation. Another smile spread on Jace’s lips and his eyes lit up.
> 
> “I love you, too.”


End file.
